1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user instructs a multifunctional device, such as a printer and a facsimile device, to output from an information processing device such as a PC, the user opens a document to be output on a screen provided in information processing device by using an application. A user generally orders a printout of a document via a printer driver. Recent multifunctional devices include various functions such as printing, a faxing, and scanning. Generally, a user uses an appropriate driver depending on such functions since there are various drivers depending on the functions. For example, a user uses a printer driver in the case of printing and a fax driver in the case of faxing. A technique for integrating a plurality of drivers as a virtual device application is proposed for enhancing convenience for document output to the multifunctional device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22170 discloses a dispersion control device that realizes a function that performs printing by using a virtual dispersion printer in which a plurality of print devices connected to a network cooperate.
However, when the dispersion control device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22170 is used, a user is required for the work of individually registering printer drivers corresponding to the plurality of print devices with the virtual dispersion device. In addition, there is no description in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22170 with about the creation of the virtual dispersion device by the handover of the driver such as the printer driver from an application.
Here an environment is assumed where a first application is acceptable for selection of a driver from a user, and a second application manages a virtual device object with which some drivers can be registered. Since such an environment is not considered in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-22170, there is likely a case where a user has to separately perform selection of a driver from the first application and registration of the driver with the virtual device object.